


Voices In My Head

by RyanTheTwit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheTwit/pseuds/RyanTheTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of arguing and stupid bets, Ryan finally meets his soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices In My Head

They were arguing again.

To the naked eye and ear, Ryan seemed to be very pissed off. He was mouthing something angrily; his eyebrows were furrowed, his bottom lip between his teeth, and creases in his forehead. His headphones were on as well, but every few seconds or so, he would quietly whisper “shut up”. Anger was simmering underneath skin and bone, about to reach boiling point and burn everyone. Anyone could see that. First day of his new job, and they were louder than ever.

“Shut up,” a voice hissed, angry and an accent breaking through. “Jesus Christ, Gavin!” Ryan’s eyebrow twitched.

“It’s not my fault,” Gavin pouted. “It’s Geoff’s!” Someone cackled with laughter, voice wheezy and boisterous. “He’s the one that hit the window! Back me up, Michael!”

“Yeah, but you’re the one who threw it!” Geoff choked out, his voice breaking. There was a sound of a knee slapping and a thump that indicated that the man had fallen out of his chair. Ryan sighed the same time as Michael did.

“What about you, Ray?” he asked, crossing his arms. “Do you think it was Geoff’s fault, or Gavin’s?”

“You did hit it, Geoff,” Ray said. “I mean, you could’ve aimed it somewhere else, or just catch it, but you hit it instead.” There was a creaking and a sound of a soda being cracked opened. “So, I think Geoff is at fault.” Gavin cheered. Geoff looked at a bearded man for support.

“I think it’s Gavin’s,” Jack said finally. Gavin quieted, and Geoff’s cheering replaced it. “It was his idea, it was his throw, that’s all I’m saying about it.” Jack turned back to face his computer and plugged his earphones in. Michael shook his head, curls falling in his face, and copied Jack.

“You guys are assholes,” Gavin groaned. Geoff smiled smugly. After five simultaneous creaking of chairs and a sound of door opening and shutting, everything quieted.

Ryan didn’t know why there were voices in his head. Well, technically not voices. There were people. They had personalities and a face, so not really voices. Ryan could imagine what they looked like in clear detail, where they were, and what had happened. It was like Ryan was watching from the outside in. It confused Ryan to no end. Back in Georgia when he was younger, they were quiet murmurs. As he grew up, they were louder and seemed like they were right next Ryan. Conversations happened like they were right in front of them, and people thought he was a quiet, when in reality he was trying not to laugh or make smart remarks. It got worse when he moved to Texas. They seemed to be yelling, only quiet at odd moments. Five people. It was always five people. It was obvious that sometimes they were talking to someone else, but Ryan couldn’t hear the outsider. It bothered him to no end.

“I have a good relationship with the voices in my head,” Ryan muttered. “But it would be great if Gavin could shut up for _once_ in his life.” People laughed behind him. Familiar people.

“I don’t know about voices, but I agree with you about Gavin.” Ryan jumped and tore off his headphones, swiveling his chair around to face five people. “Oh fuck, did I scare you?” Geoff asked. Ryan blinked. “Sorry, I’m Geoff. You’re the new guy, right?”

“Uh, yeah,” Ryan answered, and cleared his throat. “I’m Ryan.” This time, Geoff blinked, and everyone took a good look at him.

“Holy shit,” Geoff whispered. Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Holy shit!” he said louder this time. Gavin nudged Michael and nodded.

“You’re Ryan Haywood, right? From Georgia?” Michael asked quickly. Ryan swallowed and nodded. Ray grinned.

“Holy _shit_ , dude, you’re the guy that’s been in our heads!” he blurted. Jack shook his head, but laughed. “We’ve been wondering when you’d be coming along!” Ryan stared blankly at him, and there was a moment of silence.

"I think it was Geoff's fault," he said finally. 


End file.
